New Ancients
by Anime Monster
Summary: Harry and Hermione found out about the Ancients when they use a device in the Chamber of Secrets to go back in time to their younger selves to win the war that they lost once before.
1. Vicis Animus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Stargate series. I make no money off of this.

Summary: Harry and Hermione found out about the Ancients when they use a device in the Chamber of Secrets to go back in time to their younger selves to win the war that they lost once before.

Author's Note: This is different from all other Stargate/HP crossovers. For this to work I moved the HP timeline back quite a way. Harry is born in 1965 (rather than 1980) and the timeline will shift for that. Exceptions include Grindelwald's rise and defeat which still happens circa World War II (I actually have a plan for that so it'll make sense).

This means that Harry becomes the Boy-Who-Lived in 1966 and should start Hogwarts in 1976. This also makes him and Daniel the same age, though that's not actually important (really, it's just trivia, and to tell you that all of the Stargate stuff will happen in the nineties).

_**

* * *

New Ancients**_**  
Chapter 1: Vicis Animus**

The amount of information that human beings know is staggering when one thinks about it. The amount of information that humanity as a species knows that is wrong is, likewise, staggering. For example just five hundred years ago, humans knew the world was flat. This was disproven shortly thereafter with the discovery of a new continent and the first circumnavigation by ship. Suddenly humans knew the world was round.

Around the same time humans knew the earth was the centre of the universe and everything revolved around it. This was proven false when astronomers discovered that the earth actually revolved around the sun and therefore the whole statement must be false. It has since been discovered that the universe is much too large for the centre of the universe to be directly pinpointed, though the origin point is nowhere near earth.

Today, young Harry Potter knows that there is no such thing as magic, that earth is alone in the universe as the only planet with sentient human life, that his parents died in a car crash, and that he was a freak. Today, all of those facts would be proven wrong.

Today was July 31st, 1976. Today, Harry Potter turned eleven.

* * *

**July 31st, 1976  
Midnight  
Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea**

_SMASH!_

The door of the little hut flew off of its hinges and slammed into the floor, and in the doorway, silhouetted against the lightning of the storm outside, stood a giant of a man. He was at least two times the height of a normal man and about five times as wide. In fact, Harry quite doubted he could fit at all in the tiny little hut. But he did. As soon as he entered, he stooped and slotted the door back into its frame as if no damage had been done.

It was not an hour later that Harry was reading a very important letter from Minerva McGonnagall on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was not an hour later that he found out that his parents had been murdered by a mad dark wizard for opposing him and that he was famous for something he didn't remember.

He learned that he was not a freak because weird things happen around him. He learned that magic was as normal as tying one's shoe, and could, in fact, be used for that purpose, among hundreds of others. After a nice meal (nicer than most Harry had ever had, but not nice by normal standards) Harry curled back up under the giant's heavy overcoat to sleep.

In the end he would never know if it had been a dream or a nightmare. That night the soul of young Harry Potter and the horcrux on his head were forced out. And a soul of a much older, and much more battle scarred Harry Potter took his place. This Harry knew that the nightmare had been all too real and was ashamed that he and his wife had been forced to this fate.

At the same time that night, a girl named Hermione Granger experienced a very similar fate, except she had no horcrux on her head.

**

* * *

May 6th, 1986**

"THE WARDS!" someone shouted. Alarms blared loudly, suits of armour clanked hollowly, and lights flashed. It was a nightmare out of his deepest fears. Someone swore loudly as a misfired hex from one of the first years stung their bottom. Even the first years were scarred by the battle.

Harry Potter wanted to cry, but his tears had dried up when the entire Weasley family had been wiped out in the first attack of the Death Eater's revenge war. They had won the Battle of Hogwarts, only to lose the war. It had been the Malfoys, who knew that they were such good actors? They had taken control of all of the Death Eaters and within a fortnight, while Hermione and Harry had gone to Australia to get her parents back while the Weasleys mourned Fred's death, the Death Eaters struck.

The Weasleys had all been killed in their sleep and the Burrow burned down, cremating their remains. Bill and Fleur were the only Weasleys to survive the attack, living in Shell Cottage at the time. They didn't last long after that. The Death Eaters had killed them for being non-human, Bill for being part werewolf, Fleur, part-Veela.

Hermione and Harry had gotten closer with the death of their previous intended (Ron and Ginny, respectively). A lot of people had gotten closer, those that survived the initial salvo, that is. Some of their new best friends were people they had never known prior to the Dark's Revival, people from all over Europe.

Now the Light of the European magical community was besieged in Hogwarts, the Last Light Bastion, in what would likely be a war of extinction. Dark forces hung like an oppressive storm cloud over Europe, and it was already raining.

"HARRY!" He turned hearing his wife call his name. They had only been married a month, a formality that wasn't actually legal. He ran towards the sound of her voice, and found her half in and half out of a secret passage, one that that he knew led to the second floor corridor, right outside of Moaning Myrtles toilets. Without saying a word she took his arm and dragged him in. He knew where they were going, but he didn't know why, but he learned long ago not to question her.

Finally safely inside the tunnel towards the Chamber of Secrets he asked, "This is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, the wards are gone, I saw the ward anchor shatter and felt much of Hogwarts die," she said, tears falling down her face. Unlike him, she still cried. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"If that's the case, even here is no longer safe," he whispered.

"I know, but I was doing a little exploring down here and came across something that could..." she hesitated, "that could turn the entire tide. But it requires a sacrifice."

"What sort?" Harry asked, knowing there were a few.

"It wasn't clear, but what I got from it was that it would transport our souls to our younger selves," Hermione said. "It also said not to use it lightly. But the language was hard to understand, it was written in the most ancient of Ancient Runes and some of the usages were strange."

"Which type of Ancient Runes?" Harry asked.

"They're older than the Norse runes we usually study, and are a language similar to Latin, middle Latin, to be more precise."

Her eyes were sparkling as she gave information. It was the only light Harry had in his world to see her get excited about learning and teaching. She had taught transfiguration for the last two years, since McGonagall had died. "So we're going to try this device?"

"It's the only hope we have left," Hermione said softly. "I wish there was another way, but with the Americans ignoring our plight, I don't see it."

They had sent out for aid from the Americans and others in the International community, but only the European communities had responded favourably. The Americans had sent word essentially saying that they hoped the British community would wipe itself out and quit being a cancer on the modern magical world. Of course, they said it nicer and with more formality, but it boiled down the same.

Harry and Hermoine reached a side door that had previously been blocked by the shed basilisk skin. "I saw this door when Ron," she choked, the Weasleys were still a sore subject between them, "and I came down here to destroy Hufflepuff's cup." They entered to find another statue, but this time of four people, two men and two women.

"The password is actually not parseltongue, but I think this is how Voldemort advanced so far in the magical arts, and why he always obsessed with Hogwarts. The device is called the Time Soul, as far as I could tell. We're going to need a date and time that we know we were both asleep to anchor our souls to." She looked at the four founders and said, "Nos postulo magis vicis."

The statue leapt aside. "Latin?"

"Yes, this has been my project for the last six months. My secret lover," she said with a slight smile.

"I should be jealous, but I understand," Harry said. He could distinctly hear shouting and it was getting closer. "We need to activate this if we're going to do. I went to be at two AM my eleventh birthday, will that work? I didn't get up in the morning until nine."

"Perfect," she said, quickly setting the controls. "Harry you need to be touching this." He rushed over. The voices were more distinct.

"That little mudblood bitch should be down here," someone was saying. It seemed they were betrayed.

"I wish we had enough time to identify the traitor," Harry said.

"I know," she said as she pressed another button. "I hope this works."

"Merlin let this work," Harry said softly. As soon as he said that a bright light lit the room from the device downloading knowledge directly in their brains as the door blasted open. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was Terry Boot, the traitor.

**

* * *

July 31st, 1976  
Morning**

Harry Potter woke up to hear the call of sea gulls. He could smell the musky scent of Hagrid's overcoat and feel the warm sun on his face, something he hadn't felt in a long time. "We did it," he whispered in awe as he heard a soft tapping on the window. He looked up to see an owl and immediately let it in, taking the newspaper. He forgot that the owl would want money for the paper as Hagrid didn't have a subscription, but an on demand delivery.

After a moment of reading the headlines he realized the owl hadn't left and was attacking the coat. "Hagrid, the newspaper owl is attacking your coat."

"He wants payin'," Hagrid said. "In one of the pockets. Give him five Knuts, the little bronze ones."

Harry quickly found the pocket with the money bag and counted out five Knuts for the little owl. Before he gave them to the owl he said, "Hagrid, how do you take out a subscription to the Daily Prophet?"

"Ye' can write a note and have the owl deliver it; ye' can transfer the money from Gringotts when we go today," Hagrid said. "It's a five Sickles per month, they're the silver ones. Twenty-nine Knuts to the Sickle, seventeen Sickles to the Galleon."

"That's three Galleons and nine Sickles for a year," Harry said, quickly doing the math. "Cheaper than the five Knuts a day. That's three Galleons, eleven Sickles, and twenty-seven Knuts."

"Yer good at maths, then," Hagrid said. "I don't understand it meself. Ye should take Arithmancy."

"I'll look into it," Harry said. He couldn't remember how he acted at the age of eleven, but he knew how he acted now. The first thing he had done with the paper was to glance at the obituary section. He didn't know that Mrs. Figg wrote obituaries for her dead cats.

They left the hut after a small breakfast of sausage and tea and went to shore with the boat which Hagrid didn't want to row. Once they got to shore Hagrid was in the process of putting his newspaper in a pocket when Harry asked if he could read it.

"Ye really inte'ested in the paper?" Hagrid asked taking it out and tapping it with his pink umbrella. "Well, once you get a wand, be sure to always tap the newspaper twice in a Muggle area to activate the illusion charm. Muggles will just see one of their daily papers."

"I'll remember that, Hagrid," Harry said as he held the paper. They quickly got on the train to London from the little hut, which Harry found out was actually near Scotland. They found that they had to take a train to Glasgow to get to a train to London, actually. 'Vernon must have panicked more than I thought,' Harry thought to himself.

Hagrid spent the train ride knitting what looked like a large yellow circus tent. Harry actually wondered what it was that Hagrid was knitting, but figured it was impolite to ask. "Hagrid, I'm going to make a phone call while we wait for our train."

He walked to the phone booth and dialled information, "I need the phone number for the residence of Doctors Monroe and Gwendolyn Granger of Number 8 Avondale Crescent in Cardiff...Yes, I'll hold...Yes, you may connect me...Thank you and have a good day."

A few minutes later the phone was picked up by a woman, which he recognized as Hermione's mother, "Granger residence, Dr. Gwendolyn Granger speaking."

"Hello, madam," Harry said in his best, 'I'm just a little boy voice.' "Can Hermione come to the phone?"

"Oh, you're one of Hermione's friends from school," the female Dr. Granger said. "One moment, I'll go get her. Can I ask which friend is calling?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said.

"Alright Harry, I'll go get Hermione," Gwendolyn said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Hi Hermione, I guess it worked," Harry said.

"Yes, it did," Hermione said.

"Did you already go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, unfortunately, there are things I would like to get," she said.

"I'm going to spend the night in the Leaky Cauldron and do some things Dumbledore wouldn't approve of, tomorrow," Harry said. "So, I'll send Hedwig tonight and make a list, I'll get everything and give them to you on the train, the First. Oh, do you want me to get Crookshanks two years early?"

"If he's there, if not, I'll wait," Hermione said. She was missing her pet cat. He had died with the Weasleys in the Burrow, or had run away when it had been attacked, not that she blamed him for it. But she hadn't seen him in four years, not since the end of the sixth year. "Are you going to get the cup?"

"Yeah, I think I can do better this time then we did last time," Harry said. "The scar was actually taken care of when we came back, I checked this morning."

"Really? I know that the younger ones are gone, but I didn't think it would affect that when I checked this morning," Hermione said, knowing her mother could hear her. It sounded like some sort of science project they were talking about.

A train whistled behind Harry and he heard Hagrid calling him, "I'll talk to you later, the train at the latest, but I got to get to London."

"Bye Harry, talk to you later," Hermione said.

"Bye Hermione," Harry said, hanging up the phone.

**

* * *

Cardiff**

Hermione hung up the phone and turned to see her mom. "You never mentioned you were doing a science project with anyone named Harry," she said.

"I kind of forgot," Hermione said sheepishly. "We're studying tadpoles and pesticides. It's not good for the tadpoles, we've determined, but it had some effects we weren't expecting."

"Oh, is it for school?"

"Oh, no, it was going to be for the science fair, but I'm going to have to pull out of the project because of Hogwarts," she said.

"You didn't tell your friend that you were going to boarding school," her mother pointed out.

"He already knows, we're actually both going to Hogwarts," Hermione said. "So the project won't have anyone to present it at the fair, anyways, which is too bad for the tadpoles."

"Well, it's nice that you'll have a friend at your new school; your father and I were worried about that," she said. "Though, I think your father is going to worry more about the fact that your friend is a boy."

"Harry's a nice boy, I'll introduce you and dad at Kings Cross," Hermione said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm sure your father will be happier meeting your friend in person," she said.

**

* * *

Leicester Square**

"I'll see ye on the First," Hagrid said making sure that Harry was on the train. Nothing went too far out of memory from what he knew it was supposed to be. However, here was where one of the differences would occur. What he remembered was that as soon as the train pulled out of the station Hagrid disapparated back to Hogwarts. As soon as Harry saw Hagrid leave the platform, Harry got up and went to the toilet with his new school trunk and disapparated as well.

It was highly illegal to apparate or disapparate without a license, but the Ministry had no way of tracing it, unless a spliching occurred. Harry had never spliched himself. Harry reappeared in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron and used the ambient magic of Diagon Alley to disguise himself. Now with blond hair that hid his forehead and blue eyes, he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I need a room for the night," he told Tom, the barkeeper. "That's a Galleon for a room, two fer supper and breakfast."

Harry handed Tom two Galleons, "I'll have supper in a couple hours, I just want to put my trunk in my room and get something from Diagon first."

Tom handed the key to Harry who went to his room with his trunk and quickly wrote the note to Hermione for Hedwig. "Take this to Hermione Granger," he said. His owl bobbed her head and took the note.

Harry left the room and headed out Gringotts. First he would need to withdraw more money and get much of it transferred to muggle cash. Just before reaching Gringotts he released his glamour so that he could withdraw from his vaults. After withdrawing and transferring many of the Galleons into Muggle cash he went around the alley getting a few things including Crookshanks, ready-made polyjuice potion (actually from a shop in Knockturn), and a hair of Lucius Malfoy.

He didn't do anything with any of it though, except take it back to his room, eat supper, and go to bed, Hufflepuff's cup would wait until tomorrow.

* * *

End Notes:

This is where I will try to anticipate questions and comments about my story and reply to them before the question/comment is asked/stated. The big thing though, is that this is fanfiction, therefore, I have the creative licenses to change as much as I want. Don't limit yourselves by what you believe as canon. Don't limit yourselves by what you believe as fact.

**The World is Flat:** Okay, I've got reviews on this, so I'm saying it now. I know that they did not believe the world was flat back before Columbus sailed. I know this is true in our reality. However, there are a few things people are missing. This is fanFICTION, emphasis on the "fiction" part. This is not a dissertation on the history of the world by any means. I'm not taking it to publish it as fact (that's the point of the disclaimer, I make no money off this). The point is, how many people reading this believe that Columbus was the one to discover that the world was round? I believed it until fourth grade when we learned about it in MATH class as a footnote to what we were studying. The second point is, though, it would have taken too long and my prelude would have been it's own chapter, I did not want that. A prelude is supposed to be an introduction not a rambling essay. And the third point is, this is a Fictional universe, history may be different as long as we do not limit ourselves by what we Know as fact. It's all well and good to bring fact into fiction, but if we do it too much we limit our creative imagination. We already know by Rowling's calendar that the HP universe is different time wise than ours is. Take for instance, October 31st and November 1st, 1981. According to the official calendar for that year Halloween was a Saturday. Vernon is a manager in an office setting, most do not go to work on Saturday or Sunday, even if the Potters were killed in the early morning hours of October 31st, rather than the night going into November 1st, Vernon should not have gone to work, yet he does. Think about it.

**Concerning Dr. Granger's Names: **I gave Hermione's parents different names based on the closeness in their false names from DH. Wendell is near Wendy in spelling and Wendy used to be based off of Gwendolyn prior to the publication of Peter Pan. Monica is near Monroe in spelling. I know that Wendell was the false name of Hermione's father and that his fanon name is Dan with her mother's false name as Monica and fanon name as Emma, but I felt that it Dan and Emma didn't fit a pair of Dentists that named their daughter after a character in Shakespear.

**Concerning Cardiff as Hermione's Home: **Fanon places them in Bristol or a London Borough, well, there's actually a Grangetown on the Google Map of Cardiff (and the street that I made them live on exists here near a street with a similar name to their last name). Plus, statistically (according to ) the name Granger occurs just as often in Cardiff as in London or Bristol (it's actually more common around Glasgow where I had the hut on the rock).

**Location for the Hut on the Rock:** As for the hut on the rock being near Scotland, well there are a lot more small islands up in Scotland, than near England or Wales, so it made more sense for the hut on the rock's location. Plus Vernon wanted to get as far away from Privet Drive as possible, which would be in Northern Scotland, however, I did not want to put them that far north. There is actually an island in the sea between Belfast, North Ireland and Glasgow, Scotland which I decided was the rock (the island is a bit bigger than that). It's North of the Isle of Man.

**Latin Translations**: I do not know Latin, let alone Ancient which is based on Latin (even though in series it is the other way around). So the Latin might be a bit wrong. I am using (look it up on Google with the search English to Latin translations) to translate the phrases from English to Latin. The title of this chapter is "Time Soul" and the password at the Founder's Statue is "We need more time." I apologize is a butchered the Latin, but please don't point it out. I'd rather have it butchered and explained away similarly to the butchering of Latin for the spells in HP-verse, than have it grammatically perfect.

**Money for the Payphone:** Harry found the money in the cushions of the train seat. That's as good an excuse as any.


	2. Mors Principium Est

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Stargate series. I make no money off of this.

Summary: Harry and Hermione found out about the Ancients when they use a device in the Chamber of Secrets to go back in time to their younger selves to win the war that they lost once before.

Author's Note: I have not forgotten about this story! I apologize for taking so long to write chapter two, work and several other factors like my muses moving off into other interests have prevented me from writing it until now.

There are answers to questions that I didn't answer at the bottom of chapter 1 at the bottom of this one. Including the changes of dates and about the Soul Time expelling the souls of Harry and Hermione's younger selves. I do have reasons for them which I will try to reveal as un-spoilery as possible.

* * *

**_New __Ancients_**

**Chapter 2: Mors Principium Est**

* * *

**August 1, 1976  
Morning  
Leaky Cauldron**

Harry made sure his disguise was firmly in place before exiting his room and descending the stairs into the Leaky Cauldron's main room. As someone that had never had the luxury of sleeping in, even on a weekend, Harry was up just after dawn. He entered the large dining room carrying a ratty book bag and dressed in his ratty clothes. He was planning on fixing the clothing later today, but business always came before pleasure, and he had a lot of business to attend to. He sat down at the bar and waited until Tom deposited his breakfast in front of him.

"May I rent the room for a few more hours?" Harry asked, not knowing when Tom required people to check out, having always checked out of the Leaky Cauldron immediately after breakfast.

"You have the room 'til lunch time already," Tom said.

"Oh, thank you, I shouldn't need it longer than that," Harry said. He looked around and saw a paper, "Is that the Prophet?"

"Yeah," Tom moved the paper over to Harry and left him with his meal. The headline was the same as he remembered from his first year, the attempted robbery at Gringotts. He remembered Hagrid taking the Philosopher's Stone wrapped in its grubby packaging out of the vault when they went down earlier yesterday. It was good to know that Quirrell was still around and that Voldemort's shade was still trying for the stone. He would make a note to move the stone as soon as possible to a safer location, and kill the basilisk while he was at it.

After eating he thanked Tom and left the newspaper on the counter before making his way to Gringotts. In the shadow the building, Harry pulled a vial of polyjuice out of his bag and deposited the platinum blond strand into it. He shook it and watched it turn orange, indicating it was ready. With little hesitation he quickly drank it down. The change was quick and soon he was changing his clothes into proper wizard wear and conjuring a snakehead cane.

He had never been very good with transfiguration before, but now found that complicated spells came as easy as tying his shoes, he understood them better. He could feel how the magic was supposed to respond and knew that he could do anything with it if he understood the physics. Magic wasn't real, it was simply a very complex energy to matter conversion and the energy came from him and the environment. He knew the mass that the cane was supposed to have and was able to mentally apply the energy needed to complete the change. He literally made it out of thin air, particles of carbon dioxide and oxygen, actually.

He entered Gringotts wrapping the "magic" around him as a cloak of invisibility; he mentally cursed the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't give him his real cloak until Christmas. He made sure it was imperfect enough that his physical being tripped a few wards, but insubstantial enough that he would succeed in his goal before the goblins responded.

Harry made his way through the bank lobby to the door into the cavern, avoiding people as he passed. With little hesitation he placed the Imperious curse on Griphook as he was passing, mentally modifying the spell to deal with the differences in Goblin brains from human brains. He wasn't happy with how easy he had found this spell since the first time he cast it, but it helped in this situation.

Griphook did not acknowledge the mental orders he was given, except to follow through with them. He opened the cavern door and entered a cart, waiting for his invisible passenger to enter with him. When Harry was in the cart Griphook guided, expertly to the Lestrange vault and scared the dragon off so that Harry could enter. Harry left the cane in the cart and entered the vault, giving Griphook the last command to return to the surface with the cart where the spell would release.

Harry knew what he was looking for this time. He also didn't have Ron or Hermione with him to make this more difficult. Not that Hermione would have made things difficult, but the vault was even fuller then it had been when he visited it in 1983, obviously the Lestranges had made several withdrawals after their escape. Ron, on the other hand, would have made things difficult at this point. He remembered the younger Ron and how petty and greedy he was and knew that Ron would have attempted to steal all the precious jewels and money in the vault, without deactivating the curses on the objects first. It was a good thing for Ron's structural integrity that he had not attempted to rob Gringotts.

Harry, after several close calls with activating the curses, himself, reached Hufflepuff's cup. He didn't have long before the cane was discovered by a freed Griphook and goblin guards were rushing down here to stop Lucius Malfoy from stealing things from his sister-in-law's family. He drew his wand and started incanting, unraveling the curses and spells on the cup, including the spell holding the horcrux on. He knew this was only possible due to his new understanding of magic.

In order to "kill his second bird with the same stone," Harry took the deactivated cup and exited the vault, dropping the spell of invisibility, just in time for goblin guards to see Lucius Malfoy exiting the vault with a gold cup in his hand. The Hufflepuff coat of arms was facing the guards and likely seen as Harry cast a concussive hex and apparated out of Gringotts. That should be enough for the search warrant on the Malfoy, even if the robbery charge didn't stick, when Auror's found the Horcrux and other things under the drawing room floor, and an anonymous owl tip last night should insure that they check there, Malfoy would end up in Azkaban. And if he didn't Harry wasn't opposed to using other means to pull him out of the picture.

Harry appeared back in the room of the Leaky Cauldron and stored the former horcrux in his trunk while waiting for the polyjuice to wear off. While waiting, Hermione's list arrived with Hedwig, and as soon as the polyjuice wore off he apparated back to Diagon Alley and went shopping for her.

Diagon Alley was even more buzzed with activity as Aurors were trying to locate Malfoy. He was stopped twice, by two different Aurors, for looking like Draco Malfoy, his disguise from earlier was still in place. Hermione's shopping took quite some time and had to be shrunk by the clerks in order to be carried. He also bought her a multi-compartment, shrinkable trunk that she could place in her regular trunk and have access to all of her books without anyone being wiser.

He also found out why Moody had not fought his way out of his trunk during his fourth year. Apparently any living thing placed in a magical trunk would remain in the status they were put into the trunk. It was also the reason Moody hadn't starved to death in his trunk. He had been placed in there while unconscious and remained unconscious because of it. It was only after he had been removed from the trunk that time took effect on him again.

Harry, after the shopping was completed and everything packed properly, performed one more thing while under the ambient magic of Diagon Alley. He deactivated the Trace. For a normal wizard, this was impossible. The Trace was a difficult-at-best spell to comprehend, a ward that had been weaved into the very fabric of magic, but with his new understanding of magic, Harry was able to unweave this ward from his own magical signature. This was more difficult than he had made it sound when he described it later to Hermione, helping her do the same when they were both at Hogwarts.

Magical signatures weren't confined to a person, but followed a person everywhere they went and being left behind at those places. For the average eleven year old, that meant hundreds of miles of magical signature to unweave the Trace from. The Trace was strongest where the magical signature was strongest, which was why Dobby dropping the pudding had been blamed on him. His magical signature was too strong at Privet Drive to allow the Ministry to pick up Dobby's. This was also why purebloods could get by with doing magic outside of school. The number of magical signatures in the area confused the Trace.

It made sense, when Hermione read about it, that the Trace had been developed by a pureblood and put into law to make it more difficult on Muggleborns. "I'm beginning to wonder if the Americans were right," Hermione would end up saying every time she found something like this.

Once Harry was done removing the Trace, double checked that he was finished packing, he headed downstairs to check out. He would not be returning to the Dursleys, however, he had more to do and very little time to do it in. Instead he concentrated on a graveyard that he knew very well for a spot of grave robbing. He would do anything to make it harder for Voldemort to bring himself back to life.

He made his way into Little Hangleton. He was unsurprised to find a pub by the name of the Hanged Man in town and that they rented rooms like the Leaky Cauldron. He took a room for the night, with the agreement that he could extend his stay if need be. It was difficult to get the landlord to agree to rent a room to him, since he was a minor. A little application of magic had the man agreeing more readily, however. He felt guilty for using magic on the man; he was only concerned for his wellbeing. He was determined to do something nice for the man. Maybe after he got the Philosopher's Stone he would send an anonymous donation to the man of a couple bars of gold.

He stored his belongings and made his way to the Gaunt house where he assumed the ring would be. He actually had no idea where the ring was, but there were only a few possible locations, the Riddle House, the Gaunt House, and the orphanage. He knew it wasn't at Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or in possession of a Death Eater. Hogwarts had the diadem was there in the Room of Requirement and the diary already pointed to Hogwarts. The diary and cup were given to Death Eaters, with the cup being hid at Gringotts. The necklace was supposed to be in the seaside cave, but he knew it was at Grimmauld Place right now and he would go there when he finished with the ring. Nagini was likely wherever Voldemort had been hiding for all the years, probably somewhere on the other side of the Iron Curtain. He also knew that he had destroyed the scar Horcrux by coming to the past.

He opted to try the Gaunt House first for a few reasons, one that there was no one human present, but two because it was the most likely location. Riddle had returned to the house after killing his father and paternal grandparents. He knew, though, that Riddle had worn the ring for awhile after killing his last relatives, so it was unlikely to be a horcrux at that point. He did not know the process by which a horcrux was made, other than the fact that the creation required a murder to split the person's soul.

He reached the Gaunt house to find it similar to the way the memory showed in Dumbledore's pensive. The difference was that the snake was now a crumbling skeleton and it looked more dilapidated than before.

Harry wasn't stupid enough to walk into the house without checking everything first. He remembered how the cave looked and the traps inside of it when he and Dumbledore had gone in. He made a mental note to go and destroy the cave, after checking that the horcrux was really at Grimmauld place. So far nothing was different from before, but he knew better than to assume anything. Harry pulled out his wand, realizing he would have to pretend to be new to magic when at Hogwarts. It was going to be harder to purposefully mess up the spells then to perform the spells correctly.

He slowly cast every detection charm he had learned over the years and then some that he made up on the spot. The door was cursed, as was the snake corpse. There were also proximity wards up. Either this was the place or a very clever decoy. Based on what he knew of Voldemort and what Dumbledore shared with him, he was pretty certain it wasn't a decoy. Voldemort never checked the necklace horcrux so he was arrogant enough to think no one would discover them, let alone guess that there were multiple horcruxes.

It wouldn't hurt to check, though. He slowly started unweaving the proximity ward. It wasn't difficult, the charms at Gringotts were more advanced, it was only difficult to unweave it without setting it up, and Harry had no desire to find out what it was attached to. After fifteen minutes of careful casting and energy manipulation, Harry was confident that he had disabled it enough to pass through it. He approached the door and started diagnosing what spells were on the door and snake.

The snake moved its head when Harry approached, causing him to grown, "Not a bloody inferius!"

The snake proved to have more curses on it then the standard inferius reanimation curse. "_Wassss__issss__the__passsssword_," the snake hissed out.

Harry nearly panicked, 'Password? What bloody password?' But he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, drawing a mental image of a snake, "_Open~_" he hissed at the door.

The snake gave a subtle nod and moved, "_Asssss__you__wisssssh,__Massssster~_" The tail slid down and around the door knob before twisting it and letting the door swing open. It then moved back in position and went perfectly still. The inside was just as dark and depressing as the outside of the shack. Harry cast some detection spells before entering, but Voldemort, again, proved he was too arrogant. He assumed he was the only parseltongue and had not left anymore traps until the ring itself, which was sitting on the mantle.

Harry walked to the ring, but did not pick it up; he remembered Dumbledore's blackened hand and did not want that to happen to him. He could tell, after a couple of his newly invented detection spells, that the ring had some sort of decaying hex on it, but it was tied to the door ward. He could guess that if someone opened the door without letting the snake do it and then picked up the ring they would suffer the hex, but he did not want to suffer it anyways. He carefully and slowly began to remove the spells as he did in Gringotts, layer after layer, one at a time.

Finally the detection spells showed up empty and he picked the ring up heading back to the inn to take a nap. He would perform the second half of his business in Little Hangleton later that evening.

* * *

End Notes:

I promised some answers with as few spoilers as possible and here are the answers. If there is something I didn't answer please ask, I'll likely answer more questions at the end of the next chapter.

**Young ****Harry****'****s ****and ****Hermione****'****s ****Souls:** This one is hard to explain without getting spoilerific. However, I will say that the Time Soul was made by the Ancients near the end of civilization and there is more to come about this device and its effects from chapter 1, however, it won't come about until after Voldemort's defeat.

**Slash ****and ****Pairings:** As of right now, I'm planning Harry/Hermione to be the only major pairing. There may be some slash, but romance is not the goal of this story. Really, it's not. If slash does come up in this fic it will not be more than a kiss.

**The ****Time ****Shift:** The reason I shifted the Harry Potter universe back several years is that I don't want to be defeating Voldemort the same time I'm trying to defeat Anubis or something. I don't want to pack all the villains into one chapter. I am, though, not going to completely ignore Stargate universe while Harry and Hermione are in school. There is a reason for the title (wink).

**The ****Ancients ****and ****Time ****Soul:**When Harry and Hermione use the Time Soul the device didn't just send them back in time, it acted like one of the Repositories, this will come up more, probably in the next two chapters. Harry hasn't had the time to process what happened, yet.

**Sirius:**Didn't want to go a cliché route with Gringotts or a will, so I'm going for another route. He will appear in the story, though, and not too far from now.

**Hermione:**She'll appear more soon; I might actually have the next chapter focused on her (if not next chapter, then the one after that).

**Time ****since ****last ****update:**I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long to update, but one thing and then the next happened. I do have Microsoft Office again, so that's good, and a new computer. In the past year I got a job, had a computer die, lost a job, gained a job, got a new computer, lost a job, and finally got a job again. I'm likely only going to work on stories on the days I have off and I plan to work on my fics in some sort of cycle, whichever one I feel like working on. If things go like they are right now, then hopefully by next month I'll have another update for all of you. I am really sorry it took so long to get this one out. I'm now going to work on the next chapter of one of my other WIPs.


End file.
